Fun with Cleaning
by Animedrawngirl
Summary: Edward and Alphonse have settled down in a cozy little house on the outskirts of Central. One night Alphonse gets lonely without his Ed and decides to do something about it. Edward comes in with bad timing and finishes the job.


It was seven in the evening and Alphonse was left all alone in the large rented house waiting for Ed to get back from Central Command and gobble down a large meal. The sun had dipped under the horizon two hours before, and the only light in the lonely house was a soft glare from a dim lamp that illuminated a small circle in the living room. Book shelves lined the walls and a few articles of clothing lingered on the hard wood floor.

The weary brunette gave a long sigh and forced himself off of the tan loveseat that sat in the middle of the wooden ocean. He gave a lazy glance at his brother's boxers from the prior night hanging off the back of a wooden chair that was propped up next to a large book case filled with books about Chimeras. His soft amber eyes stayed half-lidded as he strolled over and started to pick up the living room. He gently grasped the articles of cloths that were wildly strewn about. He walked out of the wood ocean into the fuzzy floored bedroom that belonged to his brother. He tossed the pants, boxers, and shirt into the overflowing cloths basket.

After glancing around the chaotic room, Al picked up the basket and carried it down the soft pink tinted carpeted hallway. The laundry room lit up when Al hit the switch with his back and dropped the hamper onto the cold cement floor. A spider was hard at work making his home in the corner of the room. Al picked up a few of the cloths that had jumped out of the basket and sorted them into two piles on the floor. The pale boy grabbed the large pile of dark cloths and stuffed them into the washer. He shut the lid and watched the small space fill up with water and suds through the glass window.

A small hot tear ran down his cheek and splashed onto the cold floor. Alphonse realized how alone he was when ever the house was empty of Ed's presence and the only sounds came from a clock in the kitchen that gave a low tick noise every time the second hand moved. Al crouched down and held his knees to his chest and began to let the tears pour.

Twenty minutes later the pale boy stood up and left the cold laundry room. He turned off the light and shut the door leaving the cloths alone in the dark cold prison. The brunette walked down the carpeted halls to the kitchen. Right next to the entrance of the kitchen was a small door that lead to a small closet. He swung the door open and grabbed the vacuum. He unwound the cord, plugged it in, and ran it through the plush halls, the clean and orderly bedroom, and Ed's wreck of a room.

Once the deed was done, Al found himself sitting, depressed , on Ed's cluttered bed. Memories of all the nights before came rushing into his head and bits and pieces played through. Each night was the same. Sit in the empty living room for hours on end., clean the house, cook the food, wait for Ed to come home, give himself to Edward, and take a bath before falling asleep. Tonight was an odd night since Ed had to work over time at the office. Alphonse felt even lonelier then usual.

He found himself craving Ed's touch. It was seven fifty-nine by the clock hanging over the messy desk in Ed's room. By now the two Elrics would be going at it hot and heavy. Al's body began to scream out for Ed. The usual horny-ness was creeping up on Alphonse, but Ed was not there to grant him his wish. His lustful gaze drifted to the vacuum cleaner sitting in the middle of the floor.

A strange thought crossed the desperate boy's mind. He slowly reached out and took the hose in his hand. He turned the vacuum on low and tested the suction on his arm. It was gentle. He cautiously undid his pants and took out his hardening length. He swallowed a large bump in his throat and placed the attachment on his hardened member.

Hesitantly he turned on the vacuum cleaner and waited. The suction was just as he hoped, slow and pleasurable. Before too long, the pale Elric was moaning loudly and yelping Ed's name. Sweat formed a sheen over his entire half-bare body. He arched his back and came into the vacuum. Al turned it off and panted heavily after such an explosive orgasm.

Tears welled up in his eyes as he remembered how orgasms felt when Ed caused them. They were pure bliss in unison with the one he loved. The vacuum couldn't give him the pleasure that he truly longed for. He laid on the bed crying into his hand because of the loneliness. It was Ed who was giving him the piercing pain.

He thought back to last week with Edward. It had been Thanksgiving and the two teens had amazing sex. Ed tasted every part of Al, felt every part, loved every inch of him. The smooth tingling touches mixed with cold metallic parts rubbing every where on his body was such a great experience.

The thoughts of that night already started to make Alphonse react again. His heat was pulsing with want. He had to take care of it again, and since Ed still wasn't home yet, he picked up the vacuum cleaner hose. The hose wasn't as good as Ed, but it was better then his own actions. Again he placed his length in the hose, hesitantly turned it on, and fell pray to the pleasure the machine gave him.

By the time a sheen of sweat covered his skin like a blanket and he was moaning Edward's name, the door to the house opened. Ed had just gotten home from an extra long day at work. The sound of Alphonse moaning his name surprised the confused blonde. He quickly made his way to the source of the noise and found Alphonse laying on his bed, pants pulled down around his ankles, and a vacuum hose on his length.

Al arched his back again and came into the machine for the second time that night. He blindly felt for the off switch and flicked it. He laid on the bed again, eyes closed with his arm lazily blocking the dim light in the hall from his face. Again he panted loudly, and again he cried. He wanted Ed to come home soon and be with him. "Please Ed, come home soon." he begged the air.

"What's wrong, Al?" Ed asked as he rushed to the crying boy's side. Up until the younger boy started to cry, Ed didn't know how to react to the awkward situation.

"Please Ed, come home. I miss you." Al confided in the voice. He was convinced that he was so tired, that he was hearing things. He continued to cry into his arm.

"I am home Al." Ed said as he moved Al's hand away from his face. Puffy red eyes met golden worried ones. "What's wrong, Al?" The brunette bolted up and held Ed tightly to his chest. He cried into his human shoulder.

"Is it really you?" the pale boy cried. He weakly punched him in the arm. He lifted his white face and kissed Ed on the lips. Edward confusingly replied by running his tongue over the boy's lips. His soft pale pink lips parted to let the older Elric take dominance. A shiver ran up his spine at the sensation of Ed's trained tongue running along the roof of his mouth.

He wrapped his arms around the blonde's chest and pulled him backwards onto the bed. He let the blonde conquer his mouth a little longer before he slid his black shirt off the older Elric's muscled chest and threw it on the floor. He felt Edward's tongue take in every taste he could. He licked along the younger teen's jaw line, nibbled on his ear lobe, licked back down to his lips, and stole another kiss.

Al arched into Ed's touch as he rubbed at the erect nipples on his pale chest. He gave a low moan and flushed red. The blonde undid his pants and flung them onto the floor and kicked over the vacuum cleaner in the process. Alphonse started to grind their bare hardening crotches together to create friction.

Ed grasped both of the boy's heats in his hand then started to stroke them. He smothered pre-cum all over their lengths and his human hand. He toyed with Al's chest using his mouth while his hand was busy. The pale boy gave loud gasps and moans.

Ed stopped stroking their lengths and moved his slicked up hand to his younger brother's entrance. "Bare with the pain." Ed said to Al's chest as he pushed in his first finger. The brunette groaned due to the stinging and a shiver of pain rushed all through out his body. The quick thrusts eased the pain and turned it to slight pleasure.

"I'm ready for the second." Al hesitantly said to Ed as the rhythm was established. He grit his teeth together and waited for Ed to add in a second finger. The blonde pushed a second fingerer into Alphonse. The brunette bit down on his lip and a small trickle of blood trailed down his chin. Ed nipped and licked his collar bone to ease the pain of the second finger's presence. He started to trust and make scissor motions inside him.

The blonde hooked his fingers and rammed into Al's prostate. The skinny pale boy moaned out his brother's name and arched his back as far as he could while Ed laid on top of him. He clutched Ed to his chest as his sight slowly came back and the rush of pleasure wore off. "Come, come inside me Ed. I need you in me." He whispered, still not fully back from the pleasurable experience he just had.

Ed obligingly pulled out his fingers and lined his length up at his little brother's entrance. He quickly buried himself into his brother and nipped at his collar bone to take his mind off the pain. The nips and licks didn't do to much to alleviate the stinging sensation the hazy eyed brunette felt. Al began to move his hips back into Ed's thighs to get the blonde to thrust into him.

Ed quickly got the hint and started to thrust into the younger boy's ass. The rhythmic thrusts brought pleasure to the pale boy and soon his entire body was buzzing with bliss. "Oh God, Ed." He yelled out. A sheen of sweat formed on both of the Elric's bodies and they were breathing heavily in unison.

Ed grabbed Alphonse's dick in his hand and began to stroke it in rhythm with his thrusts. He was about to climax, and he wanted to make sure both of them came together. The blonde rammed into his brother's prostate and was rewarded with a loud scream of his name.

Al arched his back and bucked back into his brother's hips. The lights danced around his eyes and the bliss over took him for a long pause of time. "Edward!" Al sang out then demanded, "Harder, Ed. Do it harder." Ed gave a grunt and picked up his pace and rammed into the group of nerves inside Al again.

"HARDER" Al demanded while bucking in time with his older brother's thrusts.

"I… can't go… any harder." The blonde explained while trying to keep his pace.

Alphonse grabbed the older teen's muscular shoulders and flung him onto his back on the disheveled bed. He remounted his brother and set a pace that pleasured him. He grabbed his cock in his right hand while his left hand rested on Ed's chest for support, and stoked himself.

Ed, blonde locks partially freed from the imprisonment that is his red hair tie, was stunned and began to feel the fast approaching climax pounce on him. He thrust into Al's ass as much as he could, loosing all sense of rhythm, and grunted. Finally the release he longed for came. His white hot seed poured into the pale teen still going at it madly trying for his orgasm.

White cum spurt out of the pale boy's cock covering his hand and Ed's stomach. The extremely explosive orgasms were dragged out by the continuous thrusts and bucks.

Alphonse fell placid onto his brother. Ed tiredly rolled the brunette off of his chest and panted. Al and Ed laid on the bed for awhile before they could even talk. Edward turned his head to face his red faced little brother's half lidded eyes. He moved a strand of amber hair from Al's face and simply said, "Is this why you like to clean the house so much?"


End file.
